¿Embarazada? Oh no
by Natbase
Summary: AU con bebé incluído. Emma está embarazada y sola, y Regina estará ahí para ella en toda esta situación. SWANQUEEN con final feliz y bebé. ¿Que más podemos pedir?


Hola chicxs, os traigo esta mini historia bastante cuqui y llena de pelusa. No creo que tenga más de 3 capitulos, porque tengo la otra a medias y quiero terminarla primero. Siento mucho haber abandonado durante tanto tiempo la otra, pero MUCHAS cosas han pasado en estos meses, y aunque aún tengo cosas por resolver, creo que es hora de continuar lo que empecé. Siento cualquier erro que pueda haber, espero que os guste :)

* * *

Regina se encontraba bebiendo su sexto café del día, y quién no, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba toda la noche de turno. Mientras saboreaba esa dosis de cafeína necesaria su busca empezó a pitar como loco y como de costumbre, se acabó el café de un trago y se fue directa a ver a una de sus pacientes.

Regina era ginecóloga, y de todas las ramas posibles, se dedicaba a traer niños al mundo y de cuidar de sus madres, estaba hecha para este trabajo, todas las madres la adoraban y cuando decía que estaba soltera, más de una quería hacer de Cupido, pero trabajar de noche más aparte cuando algún niño decidía salir fin de semana o festivo… tenía sus consecuencias, y una de ellas, era la falta de compañía.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su turno, le pasaron la ficha de su última paciente del día: Emma Swan, 20 años, soltera, con síntomas del primer trimestre de embarazo.

En cuanto Regina abre la puerta, ve a una joven rubia, con unos ojos verdes preciosos pero bastante rojos después de llorar durante semanas.

\- ¿Emma Swan? Me llamo Regina Mills, y soy la ginecóloga que la atenderá a partir de ahora. ¿Ha tenido a alguna visita anteriormente?

\- No, nunca había necesitado ir.

\- En ese caso, detrás del biombo tiene una silla donde podrá dejar su ropa de cintura para abajo, y una bata que deberá ponerse. Cuando acabe, siéntese aquí.

Emma temblando, fue a cambiarse. Mientras se iba preparando para lo que ya sabía, que el cabronazo de Neal se había ido sin decirle siquiera a donde iba, y ella estaba embarazada. Ni siquiera se lo había podido decir, se había marchado antes incluso de que ella empezara a tener síntomas.

Una vez sentada y explicado el procedimiento, Regina pasó a introducir el ecógrafo lubricado, mientras iba preguntándole los síntomas a Emma. Lo que no esperaba Regina, era que Emma se pusiera a llorar a mitad procedimiento.

\- ¿Está usted bien? ¿Le he hecho daño?

\- Si, o sea no, estoy bien, lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Quiere que llamemos a algún familiar? ¿A su pareja?

\- No no, da igual, siga por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

Mientras Regina buscaba la presencia de un embrión, Emma pensaba donde se iba a quedar a vivir. El alquiler se le acababa dentro de unos meses, y no tenía suficiente dinero para pagarlo ella sola ahora que Neal no estaba, y buscar a sus padres biológicos para pedirles dinero, no era una opción viable.

\- Enhorabuena Emma, está usted embarazada de 8 semanas, de momento parece que todo está bien y que el embarazo va según lo previsto. De todas formas, quiero que vuelva para la semana 12, quiero asegurarme de que todo marcha perfecto. Ya puede cambiarse. ¿Quiere que le guarde una foto?

\- Amm… si, claro. Una foto. De mi bebé. De 8 semanas…

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Si, si, es solo que no es lo mismo suponer una cosa a que se la confirmen, y con foto incluida.

Tras recetarle unas vitaminas, Emma se fue a la cafetería de la abuelita a trabajar, y Regina a su casa a dormir sus merecidas horas.

Fueron pasando las semanas y Regina no se quitaba a Emma de la cabeza, suponía que teniendo 20 años, el embarazo no había sido deseado, y que estaba acarreando las consecuencias de un accidente. Probablemente estaría viviendo con sus padres, y teniendo que aguantar las broncas por el tema, pero Regina no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

\- Buenos días Belle, ha llegado ya mi primer paciente del día, Emma Swan?

\- Buenos días Regina, llegó hace como 1 hora. Está esperándote en la cafetería, ahora digo por el megáfono que vaya a tu consulta.

\- No te preocupes Belle, ya voy yo, así me pido mi café. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego Regina.

Mientras Regina pedía uno de sus muchos cafés al día, buscaba con la mirada a Emma. Le sorprendió volver a verla sola, ya que pensaba que tras contar la noticia, habría venido alguien a acompañarla.

\- Señorita Swan ¿Está lista para entrar a consulta? En cuanto pida mi café podemos empezar.

\- Si, si, cuando usted me diga.

Al entrar a la consulta Regina le preguntó si esperaban a algún acompañante o si empezaban ya, pero como la anterior vez, Emma no iba acompañada.

\- Ya recuerda el procedimiento de la vez anterior, la diferencia es que ahora voy a probar con el ecógrafo por la barriga, y si vemos que no encuentro el embrión, volveré al vaginal. Pero este es menos molesto, así que puede relajarse.

\- Lamento mi numerito de la visita anterior, lo cierto es que no me esperaba nada de esto como habrá podido comprobar, con 20 años, soltera y huérfana no soy el mejor modelo de madre...

\- Lo lamento mucho por su situación, pero no hay unas reglas que dictaminen quien es una buena madre y quien no. Le puedo decir, que con los años que llevo ejerciendo, he visto todo tipo de mujeres y situaciones, y a cual de ellas me ha sorprendido más.

\- Muchas gracias, realmente necesitaba oírlo. ¿Eso de ahí es mi bebé?

\- Sí, y ahora en breves podremos escuchar su corazón.

Después de comprobar que todo estuviera perfecto y de hablar sobre los nuevos hábitos y consejos que deberá seguir en el embarazo, Regina empieza a plantearse como sería estar en la situación de Emma, por lo que hace algo insólito.

\- Señorita Swan, sé que es pronto para almorzar, pero ¿Me permitiría invitarla a tomar algo?

\- ¿Enserio? ¿No tiene más visitas después de la mía?

\- Lo cierto es que tengo un hueco bastante amplio, así que usted dirá.

\- Por supuesto, me encantaría.

\- En ese caso, cojo mis cosas y podemos ir.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
